


Meeting Mamma Earp - S3E5

by TopDog001



Series: Wynonna Earp - Missing scenes [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Missing scene from S3E5, Nicole meets Mamma Earp - yes, she is Gibson, but Mama Earp just sounds right.





	Meeting Mamma Earp - S3E5

 

 

Nicole was taking the steps by two running down as fast as possible without killing herself. Wood was making cracking sounds under her feet and her legs and right side were pulsing with exertion. That stupid closet door must be made from some really hard and stubborn wood. Not giving up to any of her efforts to break it down she managed to bruise herself nicely. She tried to suppress the feeling of helplessness gnawing at her, she shouldn‘t have lost so much time. Knowing that Waverly is in danger and not being able to help her was making her mad. Having no clue about how long she had been unconscious didn’t help either. Jolene is clearly after Waverly and she is pissed.

Reaching the front door she stopped dead in her track making Doc crash into her. Finding his temporarily lost balance he fixed his hat asking.

\- What is it?

\- Where is she? – she breathed out as she turned around with panic. She had no idea where Waverly was or Jolene or any of them. – Where are they? – she asked again but by the look on Doc’s face, she knew the answer is not coming.

\- Shit! – he said making Nicole gulp. Breathing heavily she tried to calm down and think clearly but that is really hard to do if the only thing you can focus on is the fear pounding loudly in your chest. Fishing in her pocket she took out her phone and quickly pressed a few buttons until it rang with Waverly‘s smiling picture on it.

\- Come on, pick it up! – Nicole presses the phone hard to her ear as it rings. It rings once, twice, three times – Come on, pick up! – this time her voice is whinier than demanding. The phone rings for the sixth time and she knows that nobody will pick it up. – Fuck! What now? – She asked looking at Doc desperation seeping through her voice. There must be something they can do.

\- Nobody is here except the two of us,  we have to go to the city. – He said and rushed out the door not waiting any second longer and he was right. There is nothing much they can do. Nicole ran after him towards her cruiser while trying to dial Wynonna this time – no answer either. Climbing into the car she closed the door and started the engine. Slowly pulling out from in front of the homestead she drove the car towards the road. Dialing Waverly, again she impatiently squeezed the steering wheel. It went straight to the voicemail. „Shit!“ – she thought.

\- Waverly, please pick up. – she said into the phone. – You are probably mad at me and you have every right to be but please pick up. It is important. Baby please... – she glanced at the man quietly sitting beside her but he was not paying any attention to her. Looking out of the window Doc was obviously lost in his own world and fears.  – Waves, Jolene is the demon, be careful and please call me as soon as you can. I love you. – she said before turning her focus fully on the road. Throwing the phone down she stepped on the gas pedal hard.   

                                                                                          

* * *

 

 

Speeding down the road Nicole tried to think of where to go first. She was trying to recollect every conversation she had with Waverly in the last couple of days. It didn‘t help. Actually, it made her feel even worse. Her memories were foggy and what she remembered was not pleasant at all. It was clear now that Jolene had something to do with all that shit she said but that didn‘t make her feel better. Going to the city was the best idea. Even if Waverly is not at Shorty‘s or somewhere around maybe someone saw her or Jolene. Grabbing the phone she wanted to call Wynonna again when it came to her.

\- Oh, no way! Shit! Shit! Shit! – she screamed making Doc jump next to her.

\- What! – he screamed too. – What is it?!!! – His eyes were skipping from the road to Nicole searching for the reason for her outburst. Nicole went all white as she dropped the phone and looked at him scared to death.

\- I threw Wynonna and her mother into the holding cell!

\- Well, at least we know where they are and why she is not picking up.

\- Shit! – Nicole felt her heart swell with sorrow. She was hoping that Waverly is with Wynonna safe and sound trying to get her home or something. In this mess and stress, she completely forgot that in her demon induced haze she threw Wynonna and her mother into the holding cell. She threw Waverly‘s mother into the holding cell. She growled loudly but instantly pushed this unfortunate event on the backburner. First of all, she have to find Waverly, then they have to get rid of the demon and then she can try to find a way to get out of this mess.

\- Wynonna! – Doc pointed at the truck coming right at them. Nicole eased her push on the gas pedal, slowing down she focused her eyes on the truck. It was indeed Wynonna‘s and fully occupied by three women. Feeling a flood of relief washing over her Nicole parked the car and stepped out. Waiting for the truck to slow down and come closer she walked towards them in the middle of the road.

 

Not thinking about how Wynonna got out or why Waverly is not answering her calls and never even slightly bothered by Jolene, Nicole felt tears swell in her eyes due to the stress and fear. Blinking them away she smiled as the truck stopped a few yards in front of her. The passenger door opened and the oldest Earp stepped out. Their eyes met. Nicole felt too tired to try to decipher the meaning behind that gaze. There were too much to say and too many emotions to deal with. And then there was Waverly. Jumping out of the car, kissing the older woman on the cheek before slowly walking towards her.

 

Nicole‘s eyes instantly switched on the woman she loved. She looked pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Nevertheless, she was beautiful, alive and seemingly unharmed even if the dark circles under her eyes and the pain visibly radiating from her, were clear signs of the fact that she was not alright. Nicole opened her arms and the short brunette crushed into her enveloping her arms around her waist squeezing her hard. Waverly‘s head buried itself into the taller woman‘s chest as she clutched on to her. Still holding the truck door, Michelle Gibson‘s eyes never stopped the intense stare she was giving the redhead. Nicole held it for a while fully understanding that a mother needs to know her child is safe and in good hands.

 

Pulling Waverly close and as tight as possible she returned the gaze until Doc passed them on his way to Wynonna‘s truck. He gave them a soft smile before waiting for Michelle to get into the truck and following her inside. Just then Nicole looked down with a heavy sigh. Losing her grip she cradled Waverly‘s face into her palms. Brushing her cheeks with her thumbs she looked deeply into the tear-soaked eyes she loves so much whispering.

\- I love you. – Conviction in her tone left no room for doubt. – I love you so much. – She repeated before leaning down and kissing Waverly gently. Their lips melting into each other softly.

* * *

Nicole Haught considered herself for a brave and not so easily intimidated woman but at the moment her stomach is in knots as she is walking into the homestead and the door closes behind her with a loud thud. She helped Waverly out of her coat before taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. When she turned around her girlfriend was already halfway through the kitchen door. Following her, she found herself facing Michelle Gibson, who was casually leaning against the kitchen counter her eyes instantly landing on Nicole. That look again. Letting out the breath she was holding for god knows how long Nicole stood next to her girlfriend.

 

Waverly felt exhausted. Last few days were really draining and she started feeling it badly. She needed food, a shower, her girlfriend and a long sleep. Stepping closer to the chair where Wynonna was sitting she looked into her sister‘s eyes looking for some support but all she found was a tired cheeky smirk.

\- Mom, - she said, - let me forma.....

**-** I think that we can skip the formal introduction. – Michelle looked at her daughter briefly before turning back to Nicole. - You locked me up!

Nicole just squeezed her lips not even surprised and nodded not sure what to say.

\- I guess it was the demon doing, right?

\- Yes, mam. – she agreed quickly. Michelle gave her a thorough once over.

\- So, you wouldn‘t do that if there was no demon involved?

Nicole shook her head.

\- We were drunk and disorderly, it is your duty to lock us up!

\- I wouldn‘t do that. I would have brought you home. Give you some water and make sure you sleep it off.

\- Is that a standard procedure or you being a lousy cop?

\- Mom! – Waverly stepped next to her girlfriend ready to defend her. – Stop it! – she whispered.

\- What? I just want to know that the person you date is honest and honorable. Making exceptions is not something that a cop should do.

\- It is not an exception. – Nicole said calmly. – I would do that for anyone. This town is small, everyone knows everybody. It is not like I would lock up miss Miles and her daughter in the same situation.

Waverly had enough, this is not exactly what she needed now. This day was hard enough without any additional drama especially when it was caused by a demon.

\- I think that we should... – she started defending her girlfriend trying to get between them but Nicole stopped her. Placing a hand in front of Waverly the redhead stepped closer to Michelle.

\- I love your daughter. – she said firmly looking straight into her eyes not budging even when the older woman stepped even closer to her.  Standing close, chest to chest, Michelle’s eyes were boring holes into Nicole‘s. Trying to find an answer for a hundred questions swirling in her mind. Most important of them being:  „Are you good enough for my daughter? Do you love her as much as she deserves? Are you going to make her happy? Are you capable of hurting her? I will kill you if you do!“ The last one was not a question, it was a promise clearly shining in blue eyes and Nicole understood. Holding the older woman‘s gaze she tried to convince her that she is here, she is in love and not going anywhere. Michelle Gibson‘s lips slowly moved upwards into a half smile.

\- I hope that you like a stew. We have some left from yesterday. – She said finally averting her gaze and moving towards the fridge. - God knows I had no time for cooking today. – With that, she opened the fridge and pulled out a pot.

Wynonna grinned. Looks like the redhead dug herself out of it. Winking at Waverly she stood up and went to help her mother.

\- You owe me donuts, Haughtpants! – was all she said and Nicole smiled. She had no strength for a comeback but she was alright with it when she felt Waverly curling into her side.

\- Food will be great, - the younger Earp said – and a shower. – Sitting down she pulled Nicole on the chair next to her. – Then you will have to tell me what happened to you. How did you know that Jolene was a demon?

\- I came here to apologize for earlier and she found me.-Nicole started explaining. - Then she,... - Oh no, she is not going there with Mamma Earp holding a spatula. Nicole still remembered the punches the older woman threw at Doc. The poor guy even fled to the barn right after getting out of the car. - ...then we had a little argument and she got pissed. – She continued. - Grabbed me by the throat and lifted up tossing away, that was a hard sign to miss.

\- Are you hurt? – Waverly asked suddenly concerned.

\- No, I’m good. Probably will be bruised that is all.

\- I will put some cream on it before sleep. – The brunette said. Right after that the lid from the pot heavily fell on the kitchen top.

\- Is she staying the night?

\- Yes, she is. – Waverly answered watching her mother pointing the spatula at Nicole.

\- Alright, then we need that formal introduction and the talk. – Michelle said seemingly serious making Wynonna giggle and mutter something under her nose, sounding very much like „this is priceless“. Waverly rolled her eyes seeing that her mom is barely keeping the laugh inside.

\- Stop it you two! Don‘t scare her away. – Taking Nicole‘s hand in hers she rubbed it comfortingly.

\- Don‘t worry, she is not going anywhere. – Michelle said smiling at her daughter knowingly. Waverly smiled back and then leaned against Nicole‘s shoulder with a relieved sigh. This day was long but they are a demon down. Nobody is hurt and she can spend the night in her gorgeous girlfriend‘s arms. By Earp standards, this day is good.


End file.
